Honey Moon Hotel
by Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl
Summary: AsuranCagalli oneshot. The continuation of Amazing Bliss by Cagalli Yula Atha. Be warned this is of lemon content so don't read if you don't like.


Hello everyone... I'm sorry for the delay I thought **Cagalli Yula Atha** was posting it but it turned out I'm supposed to be. You should all be thankful to **daisukiasu'n'caga** because if it weren't for her I wouldn't have asked and you'd all be waiting for the lemon lol XD

There isanother person who sent a message about it but I didn't understand what she/he meant... I'm sorry you know who you are.

Well this fic is an extension or a sequal lemon one-shot to the fic "**Amazing Bliss**" by **Cagalli Yula Atha. **I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed her fic.

**Special thanks to:** **daisukiasu'n'caga**

Disclaimer: we don't own GS/D.

**Honey Moon Hotel**

A couple walked gracefully arm in arm into the grand royal hotel, joy and happiness painted in beautiful colors played on their pleasant faces. Fits of soft giggles broke from the blonde female when her husband whispered something in her ear.

They approached the reception desk.

"Good evening. How may I help you" a woman in the uniform asked smiling politely.

"Hello we have a-" the blue haired man was cut a tug at his sleeve, he looked at his wife.

She smiled sheepishly and whispered softly "I'd like to say it"

He smiled and nodded.

"Hi we have a reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Zala" she said excitedly. She has been dying to say those words out loud.

"Just a momet ma'am" the hotel receptionist said and typed something in the screen in front of her. "Yes ma'am the honeymoon suit"

They finished checking in and went to their room, after settling in Asuran called Kira to tell him they arrived safely.

Cagalli snuck into the bathroom of their honey moon suit with a piece of cloth in her hands a small smile playing on her features.

She took a quick shower and put the little night dress on with nothing beneath it. It was red chiffon with halter neck, and it barely went under her perky butt. She took a look at herself in the mirror.

She slapped her face… she never got used to wearing such things but she needed to change a little _for Asuran…_

Her face scarlet red as she thought of what would happen tonight. Their wedding night and it was going to be their first time together.

"Cagalli" he called her through the door.

"What!" she was brought out of her trance.

"Are you coming out any time tonight?" he said sarcastically.

She opened the door and revealed herself to him "And to think I did all of this for you" she put her free hand on her hip, her face still burning red _get used to it… he's you husband…_ she kept saying that to her.

Asuran was standing shirtless with his hands on his pants which fell off immediately at his wife's sight. His eyes glued, jaw dropped in aw at the beauty he was beholding.

The red see-through clung on her body her rounded breast with their peaked buds, her small waits and those delicious looking thighs.

He drooled imagining them around his waist bucking and she'd be moaning his name… his crotch started growing in anticipation.

"Yoohoo" she waved her hand in front of his face and grinned "I'm right here"

"Don't I know it" he said hoarsely and pulled her body against his.

She giggled and caressed his cheeks "Do I look prrrretty" she purred sexily.

He moaned pressing himself against her "You look stunning" _it was worth the wait…_

He brought his hungry lips to her full pink ones caressing them gently, his hands roamed her heatedly for the times he wanted and needed to do it so badly, tonight she'll

"Mine" he whispered against her lips.

"Yours" she replied smiling as she parted her lips to take his tongue in.

Cagalli moaned when she felt his tongue exploring her, she twirled her tongue passionately with his. One of her hands playing with his hair while the other one was holding onto to him wantonly. Heat increased in her womanhood.

"Ah" he felt her gasp when he cupped her right breast over the dress.

Pleased by the moans he got with every squeeze and caress, his mouth descended to her soft slender neck… showering it with wet open kisses. The blonde tilted her head upward closing her eyes as she took in the sensation that ran through her lusting body.

He traced her neck with his tongue up until her left cheek "Let's get to bed" he breathed on her face huskily.

"Let's" she smiled, her mind little foggy from desire.

He carried her bridal style to their bed with grace and gentleness he laid her. When he climbed on top of her that's when she noticed and felt something hard poking at her stomach.

Timidly her right hand glided on his body while he was kissing her passionately when she reached her target, she stroked him tenderly over the boxers.

He groaned and threw his head back her light touch almost made him lose his control "Cagalli…" she loved how he said her name, with so much need in his voice.

She snaked her hand into his last piece of clothing and clammed her soft hands around his staff and stroked again, satisfied with the feelings apparent on his face. She liked making him happy.

_I can't take it…_ he had to stop before he released before they've even started. "Baby stop" he begged staring into her amber eyes.

"Did I hurt you" she pulled her hand slowly to herself.

"You're far from hurting me my love" he sucked her lower lips and pressed his lower part on hers. She smiled gently.

He kicked boxers off before he straddled her hips supporting most of his weight on his ankles, he returned her smile full heartedly and his hands grazed her sized until they reached her dress and slowly removed it over her head.

She bit her lower lips when he held both of her mounds the same time kneading them, a hearty moan elicited from her lips when his mouth sucked at the right nipple, caressing it and licking it with his tongue.

Her moans were feeding his manly ego and he gave the treatment to the other nipple, positioning his manhood at her entrance.

The emerald eyed man left her mounds and stared into Cagalli's eyes lovingly. Her hands touched his face tucking his silky navy bangs behind his ears.

"I'm ready" she answered Asuran's unspoken question and adjusted herself for him.

He slowly penetrated her womanhood, she felt a small amount of pain and she felt being stretched. Her arms around him, when he buried his shaft completely in her tight opening he stopped allowing her to get used to him.

Asuran could feel himself losing sense as carnal desires took over his being and when he got a response from the blonde to continue. His eyes never left hers as he moved in and out of her gently and slowly.

Cagalli's heart beat began increasing as he moved and he stroked every spot that made the fiery feelings in her heighten. Feelings and sensation were building up in the joined couples.

"Asuran…" she held him tighter, she needed him to pick his speed. This foreign blissful feeling coursing in her needed something to reach the next level.

She blushed when she noticed the smirk on his face "Tell me Cagalli what you want" he teased as he slowed his move purposely and bent down for a chaste kiss.

"Fas- ah!" he shoved himself in "ter" she moaned loudly.

He complied more than happily thrusting in her as she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to go deeper inside her. He groaned she was so tight and he felt himself being near his release.

He kissed her again with a final thrust her warm walls contracted around him as she writhed beneath him in orgasm and his blissful release came after.

He dropped panting slightly on her neck; she rubbed his back in a soothing way. Her body shaking slightly from the new emotions she just experienced, she sighed contently.

Asuran pulled himself from her and laid on his back bringing closer to him, her head on his left shoulder and he caressed her exposed body gently feasting his eyes on every inch of her beautiful skin.

Her hazel eyes watched him and her small hand reached his handsome face and traced his face with her delicate fingers, he sucked her finger when it touched his lips.

A playful smile on his face, she giggled when she felt his tongue teasing her fingers.

"Asuran" she called him.

"Yes Mrs. Zala" he grinned.

She giggled "I love my new name. Are you happy with me?"

He was surprised with her question… Did she not believe him? Wasn't it proof enough he said 'I do'?

He held her hand in his and stared at her "Happy couldn't even describe half of what I'm feeling when I'm with you Cagalli" he pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

"I'm glad…" she yawned, relaxing her body in his embrace.

He chuckled slightly; Cagalli is Cagalli no matter what when or where. "Good night my princess" he wrapped his right arm around her.

"Good night my prince" she mumbled sleepily against his chest tightening her hug.

**The End.**

Comments please! Like it? Hate it? Love it? Boring? Cute? Beautiful? Disgusting?... the list could go on but I need to hear what you think XD

Thank you everyone for reading now if you please be kind enough to review and I apologize for delaying the update "Heaven's What I Feel When I'm With You" but the good news is I'm almost done with the chapter so in two or three days time hopefully I'll update it... I'm sorry again.

I love you all... take care of yourselves and I love the sweet and cute messages I get from you their my fuel. Thank you.


End file.
